1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and articles for providing additional support or control to selected portions of a lower torso garment and the resulting garment produced thereby, and, more particularly, to such method and articles that are provided with heavier knitted yarns to give a generally pleasing aesthetic pattern, as well as support and control, to selected portions of the garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reinforcing or stiffening of selected portions of a garment, particularly an undergarment, is generally well-known. Undergarments like brassieres, corsets, girdles and the like require the reinforcement or stiffening of certain selected portions thereof in order to permit them to function properly. Such means include metal underwires, plastic undershapers and stays.
As the use of composite fabrics has become more prevalent, there has been a trend toward incorporating stiffening panels or inserts as a part of a composite fabric to provide selective reinforcement. The selective reinforcement of portions of panties and baby pants and methods and apparatus for such reinforcement are known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,401 directed to a foundation garment having reinforced panels. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,157, providing a method for selectively fusing a first finished panel to an intermediate panel of elastic material at selected locations. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,738 provides a method and apparatus for depositing powder materials in patterned areas on textile and sheet materials. The material is then laminated to separate fabrics using heated, laminated rollers.
Other previously known techniques include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,036 showing a seamless undergarment, a panty, knitted as a single piece of tubular knitted fabric, but containing a strengthening patch.
A more recent and sophisticated technique for imparting support to selected areas of garments is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,754 disclosing a panty garment having a plurality of integrally knitted panels extending circumferentially around the garment wherein at least certain of the courses throughout are knitted of elastomeric yarn so as to impart an elastic character to the area and to impart the characteristics of a foundation garment to the panty.
Preferred panty construction today is to provide a circularly knit seamless tubular garment rather than joining two separate tubular garments as is done in the conventional construction of pantyhose. Such garments are readily available; however, no sophisticated support constructions therefor have been provided to date. It is to this construction and need that the present invention is directed.